It Must Be Magic
by SportiChic319
Summary: Ginny has caught the eyes of many of the males around Hogwarts. What does she do when she catches the eye of non other than Draco Malfoy himself? This is my first fanfic so please read!
1. Unwanted run in

Summary: Ginny goes back to school with a new look and attracts the eyes of much of the male population of Hogwarts. She also gets the eye of non other than Draco Malfoy. When Malfoy and his cronies involve Ginny into a little bet, that she is unaware of, things begin to change around the school. 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I own the plot and any characters you do not recognize.

Ginny grabbed her bags from the counter and hurried out the door to meet the harsh summer sun. Putting her bags down she grabbed her sunglasses out of her pocket and placed them on her delicate face. She looked around and saw most of Hogwarts out and about today making their purchases. She wandered around saying the occasional hello to anyone how might care enough to notice her. Ginny was use to being ignored, after her traumatic first year she knew she would always be seen differently around the school.

Her mom was off buying new supplies for around the house, and for the first time, Ginny was walking around Diagon Alley by herself! It took a lot of convincing but her mom finally gave it. Ginny was tired of always being treated differently because she was both the youngest and the only female offspring to the Weasley name. She told her mom she would meet her in an hour to grab an ice cream before they flooed back home.

Most surprising to Ginny was how many of the males of Hogwarts were taking the time to say hello to her! She had the occasional boyfriend, but none of them were really any good looking. Today she even noticed Evan Applegate take a second glance at her. Ginny blushed furiously seeing as Evan was the school hottie. He had never said hi to her in the halls. Granted, Evan wasn't a total bitch like most of the good looking guys. Evan was friends with everyone, which was probably what made him extremely popular, that and his good looks.

Ginny looked at the clock on top of the shop window and saw that she still had another fifteen minutes before that time rolled around. She picked up her purchases and slowly made her way down the winding streets of Diagon alley. The ground was still a bit damp from the summer storm yesterday, and she slipped on a slippery cobblestone. Ginny lost her balance and went tumbling backwards. She caught her breath when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from around the waist catching her from landing on the wet ground.

Ginny was hoisted back onto her feet and she regained her posture. She turned around to thank her savior but took a quick intake of breath when she saw who it was. Her eyes raked up his body, noticing that he had quite a nice one, and rested on his face. Her eyes met his cold gray ones and she quickly stepped back. Damn she thought when did Malfoy get so frickin' good looking? She held his icy glare for a few moments before regaining her cool. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she finally said to him. Malfoy replied by raising one blonde eyebrow at her. He crossed his arms over his, very nice, chest, and let his eyes rake up her figure as well. Damn, when did Weasley get so frickin' good looking? Draco thought. True, she may have been a Weasley, and she didn't deserve to breath the same air as he did, but damn her body was fine.

She had filled out over the summer it seemed and her hair was exactly the color he liked it to be. It wasn't like a ball of fire like her brothers were. Her hair was the perfect auburn shade that was now cut up to her shoulders with layers running through it. Her face also looked different. It seemed as if the littlest Weasley now wore make up. A lot of her freckles disappeared and her eyes were now outlined. She was going to be in for quite a surprise this year with the guys that was for sure. Malfoy gave her a quick nod and turned on his heel. He walked down the twisting street with thoughts of the tempting new vixen at Hogwarts. He would have to talk to Blaise to see his point of view on his new target.

Ginny's mind spun on the events that just occurred. Malfoy saved her, Malfoy checked her out, and then Malfoy just left. What was that all about? Ginny didn't have too much time to think on the matter seeing as she had to go meet her mother. She grabbed her bags and rushed to the ice cream parlor. She arrived at the same time her mother did, and they grabbed a table discussing the events of the day. Ginny left out the part about Malfoy; for some reason she wanted to keep that to herself.

She couldn't quite figure out why but Ginny had the feeling that someone was watching her. Her mother noticed why she felt that way. Her baby was growing up, and along with that came the figure of a woman. Ginny had caught the eyes of many of the young men at Hogwarts. She knew this day would come and she also knew that she had to let Ginny learn how to handle it on her own. Ginny was a smart girl. After the Chamber Incident she knew how to handle things.

The time came to gather up their things and head back home. Harry and Hermione were arriving tonight and they had to get the house ready. Mrs. Weasley was a bit curious as to weather Ginny would have the same effect on Harry that she seemed to be having on all the other boys of Hogwarts. In a way, she was kind of hoping she would. They would have to wait and see if that would happen though, wouldn't they?

So, what do you think? It's my first time writing one of these and my strong point is not in writing. Please review to tell me that people have been reading these and to tell me what needs improvement or just to praise me and make my self esteem go up! lol. You can also IM me on AIM my screen name is SportiChic319 Please REVIEW!! I will love you forever!!!!


	2. Who loves me?

Chapter Two

When Ginny first arrived home she went right up to her room to put her purchases away. Thoughts of Draco Malfoy kept popping into her mind. Why was this happening and when did he turn so hot? And why were so many of the guys taking double takes on her? Every girl in her year had at one point lusted after Evan, and now all of a sudden he was saying hi to her? Could it be that Ginny Weasley was the 'it' girl this year? This may actually be a good year for her!

Ginny was shaken from her thoughts when she heard her brothers feet scurrying down the many rickety stairs of The Burrow. Harry and Hermione had arrived she guessed. Ginny was in no real hurry to go down. She always felt that she was just invading the golden trios space; like they never even wanted her with them to begin with. She understood that they were older than she was, but would it kill them to actually pay some attention to her?

Her mothers voice sounded up the stairs, urging Ginny to come down and greet the guests. Ginny slowly made her way down the stairs, and was greeted by Harry and Hermione. Harry looked at Ginny and accidentally knocked over the vase of flowers on the side table. Mrs. Weasley saw the event happen and quickly repaired the vase. It seemed that her little Ginny was having the effect she wanted on Harry. Ginny noticed Harry blush as the vase smashed into the ground but thought nothing of it. After all Harry had become like a brother to her. How could he ever develop feeling for her? All feeling that Ginny had once held for Harry had disappeared, and Ginny knew that they would never come back.

After Ginny felt that she had mingled(ha I love that word :)) with Harry and Hermione enough she hurried back up to her room. She didn't want to intrude on the trio, after all. She shut the door behind her and crashed on her bed. Her room was her space. She would spend most of her free time in there, and no one was allowed in there with out her permission.

Footsteps hurried up the stairs and stopped abruptly in front of her door and a quick raping noise echoed through her room. Ginny quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Hermione was there holding her luggage. Ginny stepped to the side so the girl could come into her room to drop her stuff off. Hermione actually sat down on her bed though. She never did that.

"Hey Ginny. How has your summer been?" Hermione had a little glimmer in her eye that Ginny just knew couldn't be good. Ginny just stared at her dumbfounded. What was this? Since when did Hermione actually care to know what was going on in her life? Sure, they had girl talked before, but not when the boys were there. Hermione was always off with Ron and Harry when she had the chance. Usually she would talk to Ginny when she really had nothing more to do. Ginny stepped back and landed on her bed.

"It's been pretty good. How has yours been?" Ginny decided to play along with this until Hermione would tell her what's up. Hermione kept on as if nothing was up.

"It's been nice. Thank you for asking," Hermione gave Ginny a small smile. Maybe she was just trying to finally include her in her ring of friends. Ginny quickly erased that idea; she knew that would never happen. "So..." Hermione began after a few moments of silence. "Who has your eye been on lately? Still Dean?" Ginny gave a quick chuckle. She had completely forgotten about Dean to be honest. After being stared at this summer, and not just at Diagon alley she was being stared at everywhere she went that she saw Hogwarts males. It wasn't even the guys at Hogwarts. Other schools were noticing her as well. The only thing was Ginny was so oblivious to the new looks she had gained.

"I actually don't have any eye candy at the moment to be honest," Ginny mentioned to Hermione. Hermione's eyes glimmered at this statement. "What's that look for Hermione?" Ginny quickly asked her. Hermione merely giggled at the girl in front of her.

"Did you really not notice the look on Harry's face when he saw you?" Hermione asked. Ginny was awestruck. If someone had told her this a year or two back she would have been doing back flips in excitement. Now it meant nothing to her. Her mind was still, for reasons unknown to her, stuck on Malfoy. Now, Ginny knew that Malfoy would never EVER go out with her, but hey every girl does need someone to look at(hey at least I do hehe).

Hermione eyed Ginny and got up to head back downstairs. When she made her way to the bottom of the landing Mrs. Weasley invited her into the side room for a quick word. While in there they devised a plan to attract a certain two to get together. Too bad it would be a lot harder than they thought seeing as Ginny had no interest in Harry. Well, romantically anyways.

Too bad that wasn't the only plan being devised at that moment...

So...my second chapter. Don't count on getting updates this frequently. I will try to update often but I stayed home from school today on the fact that my pet died last night and I was hysterical. RIP Dmitri the Hedgehog. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. I actually received reviews on my first chapter and checked and made some peoples favorite stories list!! That made my day very much. My reviewers special thanks: XDarkFlameBabeX: My hedgehog buddy!! I will tell you when I update I promise I hope you keep reading!  
pnayxtrackstar01: I'm soo glad you like it! Please keep reading PassTheButterBeer43521: Did I update soon enough? lol Gerru: Thank you! I hope this chapter was promising as well HRInuyashaFan16: I'm really a good writer? I actually hate writing but I've read so many of these that I figured I should try to write one myself. I'm winging this story off the top of my head and I'm just hoping it turns out alright Dracoshottie: If your his hottie you mind hooking me up when you're through with him? No I'm jk lol Thanks for the review I hope you liked it MJT13: Yes I do love you forever lol I thought I did put a divider but my stupid comp pby deleted it grr lol sorry CocoaQT15: Well I updated so hopefully you wont have to faint lol I kept on going just for you hehe(well not really but for all my reviewers because they made me feel all warm inside) :) I will try to update again soon but cant make any promises on that one 


	3. Try to be nice

Over at Malfoy Manner another plan was being devised. This one also concerning the littlest Weasley and hooking her up with someone. The someone in this case was quite different from the other 'someone.' Draco and Blaise were both busily trying to come up with a plan to make innocent Ginny fall for big, bad Malfoy. 

"Dude, that wont work!" Draco screamed at Blaise. "I'm not going to just go up to her and start talking to her as if I've never hated her family!" Blaise made a sour face at him and leaned back in his leather lounge chair.

"Ok, then seeing as you've completely thrown all my ideas out why don't YOU try to come up with something?" Blaise yawned to Draco. It was about 11:30 at night and they had been trying to come up with a new plan for about three hours now. Nothing they, by they I mean Blaise, had said was going to work. So far they had thrown out the idea of: threatening her, bribing her, and just straight out talking to her. Now, who would ever come up with the idea of actually talking to her?

"You know what?" Questioned Blaise. "I give up. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." And with that Blaise rose from his chair and went up the spiral staircase to go to bed. Blaise and Draco were cousins and since before they could remember they always spent summer at Malfoy Manner.

Tonight they were working on their plan on how to get Ginny Weasly, no longer just the weasels little sister, together with Draco. No, by the way little Miss. Ginny had grown up this summer it seemed this year Ron was going to be known as Ginny's older brother. A girl with that good of looks had to be seen with only the best looking male in the school, and Draco was going to make sure that she was going to be on his arm this year.

A plan suddenly appeared across Draco's mind. This was perfect! He quickly ran up to Blaise's room, and shook the boy awake. It took Blaise a moment to shake the sleep from his eyes and focus on his cousin. Blaise rose into a sitting position and look at his cousin.

"What is it?" Blaise asked groggily. Draco stood there with a smirk plastered onto his pale face looking as smug as ever. Blaise just wanted to hear this story and go back to sleep. He was having a great dream of him and Sally-Anne Perks going at it in the astronomy tower, and he wanted to get back to sleep to see how it ended. Draco sat down on the foot of the queen sized bed and broke into his brilliant plan.

"Ok, this is what I'm going to do," Draco began. "I'm going to befriend her by actually being nice to her. This has the added bonus of pissing of scar head and the gang. Then I'm going to get her alone with me where I will make my move on her and she will be mine!" Draco finished his story. Blaise simply looked at him and nodded his head determined to go back to sleep to finish his dream. Draco took this to mean that 'he was the greatest, smartest guy at Hogwarts and would soon have Ginny in no time.'

Draco walked out of Blaise's room and down to his to get ready for bed. He changed into just boxers(drools here...)and collapsed onto his bed into much needed sleep. School would be starting in a week and he wanted to look his very best for when he would see young Ginny again. Draco wasn't one to change for girls at all. He didn't need to they fell into his lap anyway. Look at Pansy. She was always all over him even though he didn't want her to. He told her that on numerous occasion she just never listened.

School this year would be tough. Not just classes but among competition for Ginny. Draco knew that many of the guys around Hogwarts would want Ginny. Evan had a fair chance with her as well. He wasn't an asshole like Draco was. Draco knew he was too. Evan was very well liked as apposed to Draco who was only liked by Slytherin and some of the ladies. He had to get Evan out of the way for his plan to work. But, how would he do that? Get Ginny first. He had to do it. He wasn't going to let some sixth year still his girl. That's not how it worked. Draco was now determined as ever to win Ginny. He would do whatever it takes. He would go to the extreme. This was his last year and he was going to make it his best year. He WOULD make it his best year.

So...how was it? I'm so excited making so many peoples alert list. Yay! I love you all forever! My reviewers are the best! I can't believe I have so many people reading my story. This is making my day. I need advise though. What should I name my new hedgehog? It's my deceased ones brother so I need a good name. Lol please help me out here. If you do I will update sooner!! ;) Ok well please review. If I get up to 20 reviews then I will make the next chapter longer I promise!!! So click that little button in the bottom left hand corner (that ways left for all of you, like me, who don't know your left from your right)and review!! NOW!


	4. Interesting Carriage Adventures

A screech cracked through the air and stem filled vision of people on the platform. Summer was over and Ginny was standing on the platform saying her final goodbyes to her family. Ginny had been waiting to get back to school for a few weeks now. Now, like everyone else she hated classes and the loads of work she had to do but it was better than sitting in her house being the only girl. True, there was Hermione to talk to if she really needed to, but it wasn't the same as a girl that actually liked her. 

With a final kiss from her family and another reminder to write to them she grabbed her trunk and dragged it over to the train to load it on. As soon as she went to pick it up someone else did it for her. Ginny looked up and saw Evan lifting her trunk for her.

"You really don't have to Evan. I can do it," Ginny said with a giggle. Evan had gotten even better looking than the last time she had seen him.

"Nonsense Ginny. I've got it. I don't wanna see you pull your arm out by trying to be all strong and show up the guys," he joked back to her. Evan pushed her trunk onto a shelf in the train and sat down. Evan sat down next to her adn they started small talking about their summers. A few minutes later the Golden Trio came into the compartment to join them.

When Harry first opened the compartment and saw Ginny his heart jumped. When his eyes traveled next to her and saw her basically flirting with that sixth year he felt his temperature rise. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Ginny's friend but for some reason he was. Harry walked in and took the seat directly across from Ginny. Ginny looked up from her conversation with Evan and gave Harry a quick smile.

Outside of the train it started to drizzle. It wasn't a heavy rain but just enough that if you went outside you would have to change your socks when you came back in. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts the rain had stopped but the ground was mushy and the student were rushing to get to the nearest carriage. Ginny just ran not even noticing that she went a separate way from the rest of her group. She climbed into a carriage not noticing who was there until she looked up and saw the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny gasped and tried to change carriages but it was too late. The carriage had already began moving and she was stuck in a carriage by herself with the ferret. She looked cautiously over at him and noticed that he wasn't smirking at all. In fact he was smiling at her. A genuine smile. Ginny started shivering because of the cold and Draco took out a sweater and handed it to her. Ginny just looked up at him; confused as what to do with it. She reached out and took the sweater and put it on. It was black, of course, but extremely warm. Draco took out his wand and said a few words and in a second Ginny was dry again.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered to him. Malfoy smiled at her and just looked at her. Ginny was confused as hell not sure what was going on. Draco had always been an arrogant prick to her family before. Maybe he just didn't know who she was. Of course she did have the family trait mark hair. What the fuck was going on here? she thought to herself. As if only to confuse her more Draco spoke.

"So Ginny, how was your summer?" It was such an innocent question but it was almost as if he were trying to be, dare she say it, nice. Just to be sure she pinched herself in the arm and pricked herself with her nails. She gasped a bit and tried to pinch the blood to stop it from flowing. Draco rolled his eyes and looked over at her. "Come here Ginny. I know how to stop blood from flowing," Ginny went over and sat next to him and he ever so gently took her hand in his and examined her arm. He pushed down on the blood and in a second the cut was healed.

Ginny looked down at her arm and back up at him. His eyes were not the cold blue they normally were. Her hand remained in his and somehow their fingers interlaced with one another's. They sat there in a comfortable silence. Ginny's mind was racing as to what her family would think if they ever saw her sitting here with a Malfoy of all people. Draco draped his arm around her shoulder casually and Ginny leaned her head down on his shoulder. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes and he was looking down at her. Ever so slowly they both leaned their heads in towards each others and their lips met. It was a gently kiss but not short.

Their carriage made its way up to the school when they finally broke apart. They both looked at each other and blushed. Ginny had no idea why she had done that but for whatever reason it had felt right. They got out of the carriage with their hands still intertwined. As they walked up towards the big main doors when Ginny caught a glace of her brother. She quickly dropped his hand and motioned over to her brother. He gave her a quick nod and they went their separate ways and into the Great Hall to welcome in the new school year.

So what do you think? I tried to get a little action into this and next chapter will be an interaction between them over what occurred. Yay lol well get my reviews up to 50 and I will have an update by January 27 I promise! If not then you have to wait until next year. Haha lol Well I named my hedgehog Zephyr for anyone wondering lol


	5. notes and dreams

As a late Christmas present I decided to update earlier just for you loyal fans! That and its either write this or bond with my family hehe Anyways on with the story!!

Ginny's mind was reeling as she walked into the Great Hall. Once she stepped inside she forgot about what had occurred on the carriage ride up with Draco when she walked into her second home. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table being sure to face the Slytherin side of the Hall. Within a few minutes others had begun to file into the hall and the tables began to fill up. Harry sat down on Ginny's right while Evan sat down on her left. Evan was not only nice, but he was the Hermione of her grade. The difference was he wasn't completely obsessed with books like she was. He would go out for a good time.

Ginny looked across the Great Hall to see Draco staring over at her. There was a tall, dark haired boy sitting next to him. He was rather good looking himself, but she wasn't posative on the name. It wasn't common she knew that. It was something like Blake or Blaine. Something around that nature. She gave Draco a little smile and then quickly looked away. Harry had been trying to tell her something and she felt bad to be ignoring him.

Draco looked over at Ginny. Damn, maybe this was gonna be easier than he thought it would be. She gave him a quick smile and he gave his trademark smirk in return. She looked away and started talking to that prick Potter. Damn Potter! Damn Potter to hell and back! Why did he always get everything he wanted? Why?! And then there was that bastard Applegate. He was like the Malfoy of the year below him. There was absolutely no way in Hell that he was going to have to compete with someone younger than him.

As Draco looked over there Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself amongst the two boys. Dracos' blood began to boil. Wait! He was getting jealous over this? What was going on. This was just some silly little bet that he had on with Blaise. He shook his head and quickly let the thought escape his mind. Ginny was just some hot chick that he would have his way with and then forget about. But, as much as he would love to not think about Ginny he just could not help looking over at the little red head. Dracos personal preference was blonde hair but exceptions can be made.

The sorting ceremony began and all the little ones(well from both Draco and Ginny's point of view) were put into houses. By the time the feast came and the food was cleared away everyone just wanted to get to bed. Ginny was lead up to the common room by Ron and Hermione and she collapsed onto an arm chair close by. She just didn't have the energy to make it up the stair case and into her bed. She just needed to get to sleep. All she was able to think about was Draco, Draco, Draco. Why did she kiss him? Why? She barely even talked to him. Yet, his pale blue eyes and white-blonde hair was all that was in her mind at this moment. Ginny couldn't be developing feelings for the ferret could she?

Ginny groaned and let her feet lead her up to bed. As she turned the corner to head up the stair case she never noticed a pair of green eyes watching her. There was something wrong with Ginny and Harry knew it. There was just something troubling her. Harry had known her since his second year when her crush had been at an all time high. Harry just wished he had noticed her then. If he had just had his way with her all those years back then this would be so much easier. He could have had Ginny all to himself. Now he was going to loose him to that Evan kid. Harry sighed and decided he also needed some sleep. He would talk to Ginny eventually. Maybe tomorrow at breakfast. If he could get up early enough he could walk her down to the Great Hall and get a good seat next to her. That way he could be talking to her and that Evan couldn't get near her.

Over in the Slytherin common room there was a discussion going on in the seventh year boys dorm. Crabbe and Goyle had snuck off to the kitchens in order to sneak more food, because they weren't fat enough. That left the room for just Blaise and Draco to talk.

"Dude, I already kissed her!" Draco said to Blaise. "This is going to be easier than I though it would be."

"Don't get your hopes up. We're back in school now and Potter and that Applegate kid had their eyes all over her. You may have some competion. They are in her house after all. And Potter has known her for who knows how long. And don't forget that crush she had on him for years. And Applegate is in a bunch of her classes," Blaise warned Draco.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back onto his bed. He had never thought of that. He always just assumed that Ginny would always just fall into his trap like every other girl in this school. Draco ran his fingers through his hair seeing as it had fallen into his eyes. One day Ginny would be doing this to him. He would be sure of it. (Hey, if Ginny doesn't want to I'd sure as hell be glad to do it. Sorry back to the story!)

"Hey, why don't you tell her you want to meet up with her after classes tomorrow so you two can 'discuss' matters," Blaise suggested. Draco raised and eyebrow thinking of this. Sure, if it's just him and he again then this may work out. Last time it was just the two of them they kissed. Who knows what can happen this time. A smirk slowly spread across his face and then quickly dissapeared. How was he going to do that? He couldn't just go up to her and say 'Hey Ginny. Lets meet up tonight to talk. I think it would be just great to do.' No. That wouldn't work.

"Blaise, do you happen to have any parchment on you? Like, nice parchment? I'll write her a note to do that. I will send it to her early in the morning so that she doesn't get it at breakfast tomorrow morning and anyone can read it right over her shoulder. If scar head or the weasel were to ever find out then they would hunt him down and kill him.

"Yeah hold on it's in my trunk," Blaise replied. He went over and rummaged through his trunk and pulled out nice white parchment. Draco took out his best quill and began to write a quick note to Ginny. He sealed it up and put it on his night stand to send to her early in the morning.

The door to the dormitory opened and slammed shut with Crabbe and Goyle stumbling in. Draco quickly shoved the letter into his drawer and locked it. He didn't want either of those two fools thinking it was a napkin and using it on their faces. He gave Blaise a quick look and they yawned. Neither of them wanted to sit here and pretend to be interested in watching them eat. Draco quickly undressed and fell into bed with just his boxers on. He pulled the covers up to his chin and suprisingly fell right to sleep. His mind instantly filled with images of Ginny and he smiled in his sleep.

I'll do review thanks next chapter. For now I just wanna get this posted because I have to clean my room to have my friend sleep over tonight. Hope you like and there will be more soon because I'm on vacation so I have lots of him to write hehe ta ta 


End file.
